Rising Moon
by Lexi-Andrews
Summary: A teenage girl named Victoria and her warewolf boyfriend Dylan discover a dark secret about the new family that comes to town. Will Victoria leave and join the mystery family or will she stay with Dylan? Plz read and review.
1. My puppy dog

**Rising Moon**

**By Sarah Cullen**

**It was midnight and I was in the yard. I was just putting my gear when my mom came out. "Time to get in the house Victoria". "I was getting ready to go in mom". I ran inside and put up my stuff away and went to my room. Before I shut the door I yelled good night to my mom. As the lights went out I cuddled up in a ball on my bed and thought about my boyfriend for the first time in days. I hadn't seen Dylan in who knows how long. He hung with the group on the other side of town by the beach. I lived in Sacramento, California down by the beach and I go to East Brook High School. I turned on my alarm clock and fell aimlessly into sleep. In the morning I had a feeling I had slept in I got up and was ready before I realized I had got up early. I scampered down the stairs and into the living room to watch the television before school. The door bell rang and I ran to get it before it woke my mom. Dylan was standing there with fresh dew crystals in his hair and a huge smile on his face. "Morning beautiful nice to see you to". I leaned up and pulled his hat down over his head. He pulled his hat back up and leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I broke off and took him inside and sat at the table and ate the rest of my breakfast. When I was done my mom came down stairs. I looked at the table and realized it was Saturday. "so Dylan do you want to go to our secret pond". I wondered. "why not it is a great day outside". He was completely zoned out. "you two have fun I have to go to work to day see you to night and be home by eleven thirty". she hollered as she rushed out the door. "wait did you want to go to the pond Tori I can't I have to meet with the guys". "oh ok never mind I can stay here for the day". I sighed. " Tori if I show you something do you SWARE NOT TO TELL". he demanded. I shrank back in my seat a little and nodded. He took me to the forest behind my house and to our pond. "stay here". He ordered. I sat there for a while or so it seemed. Then all of a sudden a giant wolf came out of the trees and slowly trotted towards me. I ran backwards till I hit a tree. The wolf stopped and sat in the grass it put up its paw like it wanted me to shake it and wagged its tail. I started to go up to the wolf and took its paw. "Dylan is that you". I questioned and it nodded its head up and down. Is this why you have been hanging with the others from across town are they like you". I just started firing yes and no questions at him. After I had gotten finished I looked up at the sky. It was twilight the saddest yet nicest and most quite time of the day. Dylan put his massive dog head in my lap before he got up and ran into the woods. He came back in his human form. "Now do you see what I am I am a killing creature just like the rest". he said and sunk to the ground. " No Dylan can't you see that you are different you have what it takes to control your power". I said and pulled him to look at me all I saw was sadness in his eyes. "NEVER think that you are a monster or so help me god I will put an end to you no matter what". I said kissed him and shoved him to the ground. We stayed there for who knows how long until he said its time to get you home. We got up and he asked "how would you like a ride home on a ware wolf". I was startled "yes that would be fun". He ran into the woods and came back this time as a wolf and ran up to me. I jumped on his back then we were weaving in and out of trees. By the time I looked up we were in front of my house and Dylan took off into the woods to phase. He came back and kissed me before running to his car and leaving. I went inside and up to my room and crawled into bed and fell a sleep. I woke up to my mom shaking me and telling me to get up. "what do you want mom". I said still drowsy. "come down stairs we have a surprise for you". She flew out of the room. I got up and went to the bathroom and brushed my hair changed my outfit and went down to the living room. I looked around and saw nothing then "SURPRISE ". and everyone I knew was standing in front of me with party hats on. Then I remembered it was my birthday. When it came down to presents my friend Sarah came up to me with what looked like a blindfold and said "put this on so we can show you your biggest gift ever". and slid it onto my head. I felt a sudden gust of air as I was pushed outside. "open your eyes when we get to three". my mom shouted. " ONE….TWO….THREE then I opened my eyes to see a shiny new mustang sitting in the driveway. My mouth dropped open and I was speechless. "Hey catch" Sarah called and tossed me a key my hand flew out and caught it. "Well what are you waiting for Christmas go for a ride". Angela called. "Thank you every one my birthday was great"! "your welcome just have fun". they all called. I got in and started the car it was quite I put it in reverse and pulled out of the driveway and I looked down and saw a brand new cell phone sitting on the seat so I picked it up and looked at the contact list it had everyone I knew in it already. I started to buzz in my hand I looked at the phone and it showed a photo of Dylan. **


	2. Suprise Suprise

Rising Moon

Chapter 2

"**Hello" I said as I put the phone on my shoulder. "Hello beautiful how do you like your phone and car". came a husky voice from the other end. "I love them both" I answered. "Where are you love?" he asked. I put the car in park and ran up to the door and knocked then hung up. He clomped down the stairs swung the door open and engulfed me in a hug. "Happy Birth Day" he said then brushed his lips swiftly to mine. "Thank you" I said when I found the breath. "I want to take you somewhere is that ok?" he glanced at me. " As long as Im with my ware wolf I don't care where we go" I snuggled into his chest. " You are cheating on me with another ware wolf I am shocked!" he said and smiled showing his teeth. We ran out to the car and he turned to me "can I please drive please?" he gave me the puppy dog face. I dug through my bag and found the keys and tossed them to him. His hand flashed out to catch it and he jumped over to get the door for me. We flew down the roads on the way to the beach. When we got there he got me out threw me on his back and took off to a golden colored house in front of us. Once inside he introduced me to three boys one a tall blond haired boy named Aden, a brown haired boy named Tanner, and a black haired boy named Jeffery. He told me I got to meet the lead wolf in a while then we went to the kitchen and started to make the chocolate cupcakes on the table vanish. By that time the leader came home and I found out his name was Tyler and he was 25. This was only a few of the people from the pack which made me wonder how many more of them there was. After we talked for a while I started to get tired and Dylan drove me home. "Do you think your mom would mind if I spent the night" He looked around as if some thing would pop out of the trees at any time and eat me. "She likes you a lot Dylan I don't think she would" I walked to my room and got changed Dylan's mom dropped off pajamas and an outfit change. I snuggled up to Dylan's chest on the bed and turned the television on. I fell asleep to Dylan snoring quietly and I swore I heard my mom come in with her boyfriend and say that we were cute. I woke up sweating and found out that Dylan's body was really hot. I got up and ran to take a shower before Dylan woke up and ate some eggs. I had on a short mini skirt and a cute tank top. I ran to the stairs and ran into Dylan. "Morning sleepy" I chimed. "ya ya and your not and early bird. He embraced me in a hug and took me to the kitchen. We sat and talked about our plans for this afternoon then we had to get to school. We took my car and everyone was crowded around me most of them men asking for a date. They were disappointed when Dylan came up to me and kissed me. I looked at them and snickered. "So do you want to see the movie Midnight Calling I heard it was a great horror movie". He looked like he was going to beg if I didn't say yes so I just nodded. My first few classes flew by then it was time for lunch and I half ran there. I sat down next to Sarah and Angela and then Dylan joined. " So Tori have you heard about the new family that's coming to town I heard they were coming here from Arizona or somewhere". "No I haven't heard anything about them". I said then Sarah joined the conversation. "Ya I heard that they were like really strange and got avoided by most people" She said so only we could here. "Oh ya I heard that we were getting some new student's that weren't from around here". Angela whispered. The bell rang and I darted from my seat to the trash then me and Dylan walked to the only class we had together. We had trig together the only thing that I'm not good at. After that dreaded class was over I ran to my mustang and went to wait for Dylan at the doors. He came out and by his face it looked like something was really bugging him to death. As he got in I just had to ask "what is wrong you seem like something is really getting at you". "It's nothing you need to worry about right now Tori when it becomes a real problem I will let you know". He spoke as though he was from the past but it's not like he can live forever or anything. We arrived at the movies just as it started and during the movie I was scared stiff and was clinging to his side when we left the theater. He drove us back to my house and stayed the night again. As I snuggled up against his chest that night he whispered in my ear "I love you" and we fell into a deep slumber. That night I had a dream of a man he was odd he had fangs and was pale white with ice cold skin. He smiled at me and pointed for me to come to him I started to move up before I heard Dylan yell "No Tori don't go near him he wants to kill you" I ran back into the safety of Dylan's arms before he jumped in front of me phased and took off at the man as he charged at me I screamed I was scared I didn't want any on to get hurt not even the weird man. I heard a yell and turned to see the man had Dylan pinned down and his silver fur was torn. I ran over and slapped the man in the face and he let Dylan go and flew backwards with great force and hit a tree causing it to snap in half. I stared in shock knowing that I wasn't that strong and I liked it. I was suddenly mad and I started trembling I fell to the ground and I burst out in silver and black fur. I was a ware wolf I ran over to Dylan "thanks for helping". I tried to answer but all I could do was growl. I woke in a startle and looked at the day ahead of meeting the family.**

**.**


	3. AN

Hey guys

Sry bout the short chapters i am busy getting ready for school and havn't had time to update i will when i can :P Jasperlover97 


End file.
